Flashback
by Ravenclaw owl
Summary: Looking at Harry Potter characters before, during, and after their time at Hogwarts. Please read and review! Current character: Draco Malfoy


YEAR: 2074

prologue

DRACO MALFOY: PART ONE

Draco Malfoy was slowly falling nodding off. He was sitting on his porch in his wooden rocking chair. His son Scorpius was there, with his wife Rose, and his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Draco knew he didn't have much time left, his sweet Astoria had passed away just last year.

He could hear them talking and laughing. He was going to miss them. He always loved days like this. He gave a small smile as he slipped into a dream.

...

A two-year old Draco sat, listening to his father ramble about a man called the dark lord. "One day, you'll join him Draco. For once in your life you'll be useful." He had hissed.

"You are expected to be a Slytherin. You'll be a deatheater. You go around killing and torturing people. Doesn't that sound fun" Lucius had continued.

"No dad! Bad!" Draco told his father. His father hit the back of his head, and started carrying him to his crib.

"You WILL change your mind by then Draco, otherwise there will be punishments." his father told him.

...

"Happy birthday dear Draco, happy birthday to you!" Draco's dream morphed into his third birthday. He looked around his chair to see who was surrounding him. He saw his aunt Bella, his friends Vincent and Gregory, and their fathers.

"Present time Draco" His mother smiled at him. "Dobby! Bring Draco his presents!" The new house elf wobbled out of the house, bringing a large stack of presents with him.

They had just gotten the elf yesterday. He was a year old, meaning he would serve them for many years.

"Thank you Dobby!" Draco said.

"Draco, we do not _thank_ the house elf" His father snapped. "Now open your gifts"

Draco opened his gifts. He had gotten a toy broom from his parents, a box of Bertie Bots and some chocolate frogs from Vincent and his father , Tales of the beedle and the bard from Gregory and his father, and a tiny mask like his father's from his aunt Bella.

"You can be a Death Eater like daddy now, Draco" Narcissa told him, putting the mask on him.

"Just like daddy!" Draco exclaimed, making Lucius smile for once. Draco got down from his chair and started chasing after Vincent and Gregory. "VADA KADRA!" Draco yelled. "Perius! Cucio!" he laughed and smiled evilly, happy to be just like Daddy.

...

Draco's dream suddenly turned into a day when he was 6.

"Draco, it's about time I tell you about the Death Eaters." Lucius told Draco. His mother was out doing something in Knockturn alley, leaving Draco to eat supper with his father.

"We work for a great man, who goes by the name Voldemort. He is very smart, and doesn't let anything or anyone get in his way. You will work for him too one day, maybe even while you're at Hogwarts. I _wanted_ to send you to Dumstrang, but your mother insisted you go to Hogwarts. You will get to torture and kill anyone who disrespects him, and kill muggle borns. Understand?" He finished

"Yes, father." Draco said reluctantly. He didn't want to be like his father. He was nice, he could never kill or torture anyone! What would he do?

...

Draco was now standing on platform 9 & 3/4.

"Remember Draco, you are going to be Slytherin." His father demanded.

"Yes father" Draco told him. Draco was honestly hoping he would be any house BUT Slytherin. He climbed on to the train and sat with Vincent and Gregory, who were now going by their last names, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I've heard Harry Potter's on the train" said Goyle, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Yeah, right" said Crabbe "He went to live with muggles, remember?"

Draco sat in silence. Harry Potter and voldemort, that was all his friends ever wanted to talk about.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the great hall. He looked around and saw that Harry Potter was indeed on the train. He walked over to the boy, and Crabbe and Goyle followed.

"True then! What they're saying on the train" Draco smirked "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" The red-haired boy standing next to Harry coughed.

Draco turned to the boy, and immediately recognized him as a Weasley. He insulted the boy before turning back to Harry, knowing that his father would be pleased.

He finished talking to Harry, explaining that some wizarding families were better than others, and then he offered out his hand, hoping to befriend the famous boy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" the boy hissed.

Draco turned and walked away, surprised somebody had turned down HIS friendship. He stood in silence, glaring at Harry and the Weasley boy as Professor McGonagall to came get them.

The chatter quickly stopped as the professor opened the doors to the great hall. Draco looked around in awe. He looked at the tables. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Griffindor all clapped for the first years walking through the hall, but Draco could tell that Slytherin was barely putting their hands together, and they were looking at the first years in disgust.

Draco silently sat waiting for his turn to have Professor McGonagall to call his name and place the hat on his head. The only sortings he paid any attention to were Crabbe and Goyle, both of them had been sorted into Slytherin. Finally, he heard his name.

He nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. professor McGonagall gave him a reassuring smile as she placed the hat on his head. _Please, anything but slytherin!_ Draco thought. "Are you sure you want that?" the hat asked. Draco remembered when he was 2 and his father told him he had to be a Slytherin.

"There WILL be punishments" He could hear his father saying, _Yes that's what I want, but I have to be in Slytherin. _He thought, responding to the hat's question.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Draco stood up and numbly walked to the Slytherin table, full of students cheering and clapping. He faked a smile and sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. He had a feeling he would have to fake a lot of things if he was going to make it in the Slytherin house.

A/N: I hope you liked it! There will probably be two or three more parts about Draco before I move on to the next character. Please review and tell me which character you think I should do next!


End file.
